Troy: Mistaken Identity
by xDebbie-Turnerx
Summary: Aphrodite is lonely until she remembers a certian Troy prince... to what lengths will she go to get Paris for herself? [ParisxAphrodite]


**Mistaken Identity**_  
_Chapter One: Aphrodite's Sorrow  
_I'm afraid that I do not own Troy or any of the characters inside it. I have gone for the myth of Aphrodite giving Helen to Paris for choosing to give her the golden apple. So I do not own Aphrodite or even the character of Hero (who is in fact a priestess of Aphrodite in a myth) because she is Aphrodite in disguise._

Caution: There is a chance of sexual scenes in this story.

* * *

The woman sat there by a beautiful dressing table framed elegantly by the clouds that shaped it. Her long golden hair flowed by her waist as she looked into the mirror. Beautiful blue eyes like the sky above her blinked back at her.  
"So much beauty… no one to give it to." She muttered looking around. She had lost so much already. She no longer loved Aries and thanks to what he had done to her lover Adonis there was no way she was going back to him. Aphrodite sighed as she placed her hand over her face in the shape of a claw… if only she had someone to give her love to. "Goddess of love and beauty my ass. I don't even have someone to love myself."

It was true. She hadn't anyone any more as Adonis was dead now because of that stupid boar. If only he had listened to her warning about hunting boars then maybe he would still be alive. A crystal clear tear slid down the goddess's cheek as she stood up, her long light pink tunic dress clung to her curvy body. There was no one for the goddess of love to love anymore.

This was the reason why she was lonely and serving the mortals made it worse as they either wanted love or had love. Every mortal she helped caused her to feel more alone than ever. A hand slid through her curls as she moved it to the opposite arm. Her orbs blinked down towards the portal to life as her sights moved upon Troy. The war was hardly over but it had settled down. Aphrodite had an idea that this might have happened when she had given Helen to Paris.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Aphrodite gazed towards that apple. There was no justice in it anymore. She may have been the most beautiful of the gods but that didn't satisfy her. She needed the love of a good man. She could have had anyone. She wanted anyone… no wait that was a lie. Aphrodite wanted him. She wanted the one she had foolishly given away. She wanted Paris, youngest prince of Troy. Yet this wouldn't be an easy task as the blonde goddess had already given the prince the love of his life.

Yet was Helen the love of Paris's life? Aphrodite could tell how much people loved each other and their bond was strong. So why destroy it you say? Well it was this… as she looked back to the portal. Aphrodite found her sights on Paris for the first time in a while. A gorgeous man he had grown up into. He had nearly flawless golden brown skin. Thanks to a few bruises and scars his skin was only nearly flawless. Paris had medium length dark brown hair in curls around his shoulders and beautiful hazel coloured eyes that attracted our goddess.

"I must have him." Aphrodite spoke as she closed the portal. She turned back towards her dressing table to think of a way to do so. Would she be able to go onto earth and stay there for some time without raising some suspicion? Cassandra could tell her brother of Aphrodite's lust if she were to have a vision. Athena and Hera may find out about this demanding that one of them be giving the apple for Aphrodite's deceit. She sighed once more but it was more of a determined sigh. She was no longer going to be lonely. "I cannot do it in this form. My glow is enough to prove me not a mortal." She spoke throwing her head back. She was not going to give up this easily.

Aphrodite knew there was something she could do. It was just taking its time to come to her. "Perhaps if I disguise myself as a mortal…" She trailed off in speech as she reached forward towards a bottle. "I hear they are looking for more priestesses." The blonde smirked slightly as she opened the bottle of light yellow liquid. This was only a limited potion. It wouldn't last forever so she'd have to try and hurry to win Paris's love. There was more to go with this potion. If Paris were to fall for Aphrodite within the time the liquid still changed her body then the transformation would become permanent whilst she was on earth.

Moving the bottle towards her lips the glimmer from the sun glistened on her painted lips. Taking the potion in one drink she blinked and felt strange. Her body was twisting in shape as she dropped the empty bottle. Her hair changed as well as the shape of her face, she became slightly shorter. Aphrodite went to grasp at her hair until realising something – there was no pain. She had done it. She was ready to win Paris.  
"Perfect." Even her tone of voice had changed. She sounded young not that she didn't always sound young.

Paris looked towards Helen who was lying next to him on the bed. He tucked a strand of her long blonde curls behind her ear as she closed her eyes with a smile. Their latest session of lovemaking had taken a lot out of her. He leant close to her and whispered into her ear how much he loved her.

She smiled more as she let the sound of the wind drift her into slumber. The prince pulled the covers over her body as he got up, wrapping his tunic around his body as he prepared to visit his father Priam to have a word about the battle. There was no way that the war was over yet. Step after step Paris made his way through the wings of the palace towards the main area where his father would be sitting on his throne awaiting him as he had sent notice through one of his slaves that he was on his way.

"This way my dear." He turned to look at one of the helpers of the palace. He was guiding someone towards the priestess area. He took notice of the 'dear' to guess that this new priestess would be female. "We have been expecting you." Paris watched the figure come out of the darkness his brown eyes swiftly looking over her. He could have watched her all day through the beauty that she had held.

Yes Aphrodite knew exactly what beauty was and as she was the goddess of beauty she knew how to use it to her advantage. Her skin was toned a light brown to her dark brown hair which waved loosely around her shoulders. Her face shape was heart shaped her eyes the colour of the stormy sea. She was shorter than the prince yet she was very curvy for her height. Beautiful… she was beautiful but Paris made no attempt to show how he felt as he did have Helen in bed waiting for his swift return.

"What is your name?" The first hand man to his father had asked her. Aphrodite looked away from Paris.  
"My name…" She asked as she lifted one eyebrow. "Oh. My name… Hero." She managed to smile softly. "I'm a priestess of Aphrodite." She spoke the name with that little bit more charisma and elegance than a normal priestess would say. "I was told that I am a gift for the King of Troy. He is to do what he wishes with me." Aphrodite explained as she let her one of her legs show from her light green dress, which was rather revealing but she was supposed to represent a head priestess. Paris watched her carefully, there was much more to this girl than just a priestess but he couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever it was though it was none of his concern. She was a present for his father.

_Coming up in C_hapter Two: Priam's Generosity  
_Aphrodite's alter ego is to be given to the king for whatever he wishes of her. Well with some influence with Aphrodite's powers he shall soon give her exactly what she wants…_


End file.
